Princess Twilight Sparkle
|hair = with and streaks|skin = |race = Alicorn Human (in the human world)|voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing voice)|residence = Human world (apparently) Equestria|headerfontsize = 145%}} Twilight Sparkle is the Equestrian counterpart of the human Twilight Sparkle, who only appears as one of the main characters in ''Equestria Girls'','' [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|''Rainbow Rocks]],'' and ''Friendship Games. She is an alicorn pony from Equestria, who first come into the human world when Sunset Shimmer stole her crown from her, and later return to helps her human friends, the Rainbooms, defeat the evil trio of sirens, the Dazzlings. She represents the element of magic in the human world and Equestria. Development and design Before the making of both the Equestria Girls and the My Little Pony franchise, Twilight have been inspired from Lauren Faust to create her by her childhood toys from Generation 1 of My Little Pony. Faust's early design of Twilight shared a similar color scheme and cutie mark with the G1 pony Twilight, who appears in the pilot episode "Rescue at Midnight Castle". Twilight Sparkle's color scheme was later changed to that of the G3 Earth pony Twilight Twinkle, with a slightly different mane and tail, but Lauren Faust said that Twilight originally had dark blue hair with a light blue stripe; G1 Twilight teleports by wishing, and Twilight Twinkle likes to watch fireflies; Twilight Sparkle shares aspects from both of these ponies, with her ability to teleport and her occasional stargazing. Though she is much more studious and possesses more powerful magical abilities, she also shares a number of personality traits with the G1 Pegasus Wind Whistler, such as her tendency to rely on logic rather than instincts and her habit of using more advanced and technical terms. She additionally shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Bright Eyes. In a 2008 sketch for the series bible, Twilight's cutie mark resembles those of earlier My Little Pony generations' Moondancer counterparts. Her name follows the same pattern as Sunset Shimmer. As an Alicorn, Princess Twilight Sparkle is a little taller, her neck is slightly more curved, and her horn is a bit longer than as a unicorn. Her title and name together are similar to those of G1 unicorn mare Princess Sparkle. Depiction in Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls at the school library in Equestria Girls.]] Princess Twilight Sparkle first appears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'''' as a princess pony from Equestria. She and the pony version of her friends are at the Crystal Empire for her first princess summit since her coronation. Twilight is both nervous and excited about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing her crown, but her friends are supportive as expected, believing her new status as princess should be embraced. In the Crystal Empire bedroom, Twilight is once again feeling unsure of herself after she tries on her crown, wondering what will happen now that she's a princess.Spike assures her everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep. Later that night, Twilight wakes up and saw Sunset Shimmer sneak into her room and steal her crown. As Twilight tackles Sunset in a chamber that houses a large mirror, her crown falls through the mirror. Sunset leaps through the mirror to follow the crown, much to Twilight and her friends' shock. The next morning, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance had instructed Twilight to use the mirror to retrieve her crown back from Sunset Shimmer before the mirror that is a gateway to the human world would close on the third day for thirty moons. Because without her crown, the other Elements of Harmony are powerless, and Equestria loses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Sunset would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Upon entering the human world, Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance. So she decides to run for Princess against Sunset Shimmer. With the help of Spike (who comes along and transforms into a dog), the human version of her pony friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, and even Sunset's ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry, she manages to fit in at Canterlot High and have everyone at the school vote for her for Fall Formal Princess instead of Sunset. However at the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown after Twilight receives it and transforms into a rage-filled demon. Sunset hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship that temporarily transforms them into half-pony forms. Also, Sunset should have realized that the Element of Magic would never bring harm to its true wielder in Twilight. They defeat Sunset Shimmer with the magic of friendship, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry's pony counterpart and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. Depiction in ''Rainbow Rocks 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' Twilight later appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main deuteragonist. Six moons after the Fall Formal, Twilight receives a message from the reformed Sunset Shimmer as she settle in her new castle in Equestria. After reading that three new girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk arrived at Canterlot High and put everybody except the Rainbooms under their spell through their singing, she senses that her CHS friends need her help. Upon doing her research, Twilight discovers that the three new girls are actually sirens that are exiled from Equestria by a legendary unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded. Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between the two worlds, she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. Once there, Twilight is told of the situation at CHS while also revealing her new status back home in Equestria as the Princess of Friendship and having her own castle. Twilight learns that her human friends are still able to assume half-pony forms after she returned home with the Element of Magic. She attempts to take out the Dazzlings at the party before the Battle of the Bands immediately, only to find the magic of friendship not working. Believing that they need a counter-spell song to counteract the Dazzlings' song, Twilight struggles to come up with one as the Rainbooms battle their way to the finals to buy Twilight more time. When they are dropped into the basement of the amphitheater stage by Trixie and the Illusions, under encouragement from the Dazzlings, Twilight gives up hope, only to discover that the reason the magic of friendship never worked was because the Rainbooms had allowed a few minor suggestions that they could not agree upon to drive a rift into their friendships. That caused it to become warped into something the Dazzlings could feed upon to regain their powers, and render it powerless. Once the Rainbooms realize their error and make amends, together with DJ Pon-3, who was immune to the Dazzlings' spell thanks to her headphones, and Sunset lending her strength to them, Twilight and the band are able to overpower and destroy the Dazzlings' power sources, stripping them of their dark powers permanently, and leaving the now tone deaf girls to be forced off the stage in disgrace by the angry students and faculty. Afterward, Twilight returns home to Equestria, but thanks to how she was able to re-energize the portal, she can come back to visit anytime she wants. Sunset also takes it upon herself to write her friendship reports into her old journal for Twilight to read back in Equestria. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Shake Your Tail Twilight first appear in Shake Your Tail, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for the Spring Fling party at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea doesn't sit well with the others. Perfect Day for Fun ' and Fluttershy in ''Perfect Day For Fun.]] Twilight reappears in Perfect Day for Fun, where she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High springtime carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth. The friends all take some photos, but then Twilight tells them it is almost showtime and they take off to perform on the stage. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. The final scene shows Twilight and her friends looking through the photos on top of a Ferris wheel. In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. 'My Past is Not Today ' Twilight briefly appear in the flashback offering her hand to Sunset Shimmer after her defeat. 'Friendship Through the Ages ' Twilight is last seen performs the song Friendship Through the Ages with the Rainbooms, singing the first verse on piano, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. Depictions in Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be a student attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival, the Shadowbolts. Twilight from Equestria does not appear until the very end of the movie, where she explains that she did not respond to Sunset's letters because she was dealing with a time travel loop, calling it the "strangest thing" that ever happened to her. But suddenly, she notices her human doppelgänger and demotes it to being the second strangest. Sci-Twi only sheepishly waves at her counterpart from Equestria. In a deleted scene on the DVD, Sunset meets Princess Twilight at the Sweet Shoppe to talk to her. Sunset tells Twilight that she has a desire for more than intramural sports and is actually considering returning to Equestria. Twilight assures Sunset that the portal is always open for her to return. Later, the waitress arrives with Twilight's order, but she only has Equestrian bits as money. Sunset pays for her, saying she'll pay her back when she comes to Equestria. Personality As a pony princess, Twilight Sparkle represents the Element of Magic and her goal is to spread the magic of friendship all over Equestria. When she stumbles into the human world to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer, she is socially-awkward and clumsy due to her lack of knowledge of the human world. But she still remains smart and friendly towards her friends and would help them solve problems during the three films. She is shown to be very shy around Flash Sentry due to her crush on him, but she works up the nerve by accepting to offer to dance at the Fall Formal with him. Differences between her and her human counterpart from Equestria (left), the human world's Sci-Twi (right).]] After Twilight helps restore harmony at Canterlot High in Rainbow Rocks, her actual human counterpart have appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a student from CHS's rival school, Crystal Prep Academy. But there are several differences between her and her human counterpart: * Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi is now a full time student at Canterlot High. * Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). * Princess Twilight does'nt wear black glasses, unlike human Twilight (due to matching her respective overall appearance). However, in Princess Twilight's other concepts, she's either considered wearing one. * Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. * Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. * When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that pony Twilight has a crush on in the human world. But it would change soon once Sci-Twi gets along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understand the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainbooms so she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encountering each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Hasbro online descriptions '''Hasbro.com ''Equestria Girls ''description Twilight Sparkle isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Twilight Sparkle, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! ''Rainbow Rocks description ''When her friends need her, no one shines like Twilight Sparkle. As lead singer for the Rainbooms, she works to get everyone rockin’ to the same rhythm, so that harmony reigns supreme at Canterlot High. ''Rainbow Rocks ''Encore description Twilight Sparkle's superstar style sets her apart as the lead singer of The Rainbooms. With the magic of friendship on her side, she helps her friends defeat the villainous band, The Dazzlings, before they take over Canterlot High. ''Fun fact: She's a bookworm with magical powers.'' Merchandise Three dolls of Twilight Sparkle have been released for Equestria Girls ''in 2013: one as a standard doll, another in a 2-pack with Sunset Shimmer, and the next in the "Doll and Pony" set with the pony version of herself. Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "Her smart style matches her flare for finding every answer!" And there're six dolls have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another as a singing doll, the next is the deluxe fashion doll, another in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''neon single, the next in a slumber party set with Spike the Puppy, and the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing the outfit similar to Friendship Through the Ages). There's a Walmart exclusive "Through the Mirror" doll of Twilight Sparkle that was released in 2013 with super long hair. A doll of Twilight Sparkle (wearing her school clothes) was released in 2014 for the "Equestria Girls Collection" single. And a Twilight Sparkle doll with molded hair was release in 2014 for the "Budget" series. Quotes ''"Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" "Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" "Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic!" "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." “Make that the second strangest." See also * Sci-Twi (her actual human counterpart). * Twilight Sparkle on the MLP: FiM wiki. Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Princesses Category:Students from Canterlot High Gallery pt-br:Twilight Sparkle Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Princesses Category:Students from Canterlot High